Talk:Bubbles/@comment-197.86.134.232-20180509062517
Spider-Armor 10: Protector of Earth Grand Canyon Intro snoring crazily, a robot drone of Ultimate Green Goblin sucks the Omnitrix energy from the Omnitrix, electricity crackling Spider-Armor: Ho...ugh...what? Oh, I don't know. Forget it. (THE NEXT MORNING...) orbit crash-lands loudly, Rust Bucket shaking, Spider-Armor falls down Spider-Armor: Huh? What in the...? Darth-Anakin: Good, you're awake. Something's crash-landed over there in the canyon. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (typing in her laptop) I'm going to go hack into the ranger station cameras; maybe we can get a closer look. Spider-Armor: Heh. Don't bother, sweetheart. Leave this to professional. I'll just XLR8 over there and check it out, myself. Believe me. It's hero time! (tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it times out) Uh...go mighty Omnitrix power? (Once again, he tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it times out again) Darth-Anakin: So, Blossom, what do you have from those ranger station cameras? Outro Spider-Armor: (picks up the Omnitrix Crystal) Whoa! Check it out! I think it's a piece of the Omnitrix! (The crystal goes into the Omnitrix) I knew there was some reason my watch wasn't working. Blossom Akatsutsumi: This robot looks like it must have used your Omnitrix Crystal to power itself. Now the only question is, where are the rest? Darth-Anakin: "The rest"? Huh. Someone sent that robot knowing that Spider-Armor was weakened. We walked right into a trap. (Spider-Armor activates the Omnitrix and turns into XLR8) Spider-Armor (as XLR8): XLR8! Hey! Check it out! I can be so fast like Quicksilver so you really didn't even know that! This is awesome! Darth-Anakin: Yeah! I mean, pretty cool, huh? Spider-Armor (as XLR8): Yes, it's cool! Blossom Akatsutsumi: I wonder if they know who they're dealing with? Mesa Verde Blossom Utonium: I don't get it. That thing knew us TOO well. Aren't most of Spider-Armor's foes trapped in the Null Void? Darth-Anakin: That's what I'm worried about. Making Null Void portals is Plumber technology, and nothing has ever escaped. Spider-Armor: Look! More drones! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Where? Spider-Armor: THERE! Darth-Anakin: What? Blossom Akatsutsumi: And? Spider-Armor: ...And they're attacking - a group of Black Skeletons! Blossom Akatsutsumi: (confused) Wait, what? Darth-Anakin: (also confused) "Black Skeletons"? Huh. Maybe Spider-Bat is behind all this. Spider-Armor: Talk about getting caught between a rock and a hard place. Whose bones am I supposed to break?! Huh??! Blossom Akatsutsumi: I think... all of them? Spider-Armor: Sounds like a plan! (walks out) Outro Darth-Anakin: (angrily) Tell me! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHOSE DRONES ARE THOSE?! Black Skeleton: (weakly) We... were making haste toward the Area known as 51. Lord Spider-Bat leads out campaign there to smite the off-world infestation. Darth-Anakin: (shocked) WHAT??! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Seriously? Spider-Armor: Wait a minute! The evil guy named Spider-Bat is taking over Area 51? Black Skeleton: He seeks only to emancipate it. Lord Spider-Bat will use the technology, therein power a weapon of worldwide deliverance... to stop the Black Skeletons is to deprive the Earth of its last, best hope. Darth-Anakin: Spider-Bat doesn't offer hope to anyone but himself. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (shocked) Yikes! We should find Spider-Bat before he makes a bad situation even worse! Area 51 Intro Darth-Anakin: Area 51... this is where the government used to do all of its covert alien research. This place has sure changed over the last 40 years. Spider-Armor: Yeah. Blossom Akatsutsumi: From the looks of things, I think the Black Skeletons beat us here. Darth-Anakin: Yeah. I know. But we CANNOT let Ultimate Green Goblin or Spider-Bat get at those alien weapons. Spider-Armor: Yeah. And if it's alien weaponry they're looking for, it's... (transforms into Swampfire) ...SWAMPFIRE! And I'd be happy to light the way. Midtro Spider-Bat: Spider-Armor 10-Hero! I suppose I owe you thanks for exposing the incompetence of my underlings. I'll deal with them when I'm through with you! (jumps out and takes out sword) Spider-Bat: (after he was defeated) Argh! It's NOT possible...! (faints) Outro Spider-Bat: You fools! I seek to forestall the coming cataclysm. Your meddling has now placed our entire species in danger. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Wait, cataclysm? Darth-Anakin: Cataclysm? What're you talkin' about? If there is a danger to Earth, surely we can help. Spider-Bat: NONE of you possess the strength-of-will to do what must be done to save humanity! (jumps into his giant robot machine) But now that I have the Omnitrix Crystals, I shall use the Aliens' own weaponry against them! Fear me, universe! Spider-Bat alone, spells your doom! (flies away with his giant robot machine) Blossom Akatsutsumi: (shocked and confused) Wait a minute! Omnitrix Crystals can be used in WEAPONS? Really? Darth-Anakin: Of course! (Blossom's eyes widen) The Omnitrix doesn't just store DNA; it just holds incredible amounts of latent energy - Spider-Armor: Uh, I hate to interrupt the science convention, here. But Spider-Bat's getting away. Darth-Anakin: Hmmm, in order to weaponize the crystals, first, he'd need to find a place to generate absolutely massive amounts of electrical current... someplace like... um... Blossom Akatsutsumi: Someplace like what? The Hoover Dam? Could it be the Hoover Dam? Darth-Anakin: I dunno, maybe... Spider-Armor: (annoyed and frustrated sigh) Come ON! Why can't you guys just go on a game show like all the other know-it-all things?! Hoover Dam Intro Spider-Armor: Has it come to this? The bad guys have run out of cool places to attack, so they just pick a giant concrete slab out in the middle of nowhere? Really? (Spider-Armor is sitting in the front seat, and Blossom Akatsutsumi is stting in the backseat) (talking about Spider-Bat) Well, it looks like he's not here. I guess the trivia gang lose again. Blossom Akatsutsumi: No, really, Spider-Armor. He's here, he has to be here. Seriously. I'm telling you. Spider-Armor: Thanks for playing our game show. We have some lovely parting gifts for you. Midtro Darth-Anakin: Look out, there's something in the water! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Ha! I'm right! I win! (laughs, screams, tires squealing, water splashing) (Spider-Bat appears in his giant robot machine) Spider-Bat: You guys will never learn. Your alien forms may have hindered me before, but with the technology of this battle bot, I will smite you! You hear that?! I will smite YOU!!!! (closes doors of his machines) Outro Spider-Armor: Well, there's one more bad guy who's all washed up! Ha, ha! Get it, Darth-Anakin? He's all washed up?! (laughs hysterically) Darth-Anakin: We should have gotten more information from him. (Omnitrix Crystal comes out of the water) There's something much bigger behind this. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (all of them are seeing the green crystal from the Omnitrix) Hey, look! Hmm. Isn't that another piece of the...? Spider-Armor (as XLR8): ...Omnitrix? Why, yes it is! What else would it be? (Omnitrix beeping, reverts back to Spider-Armor, the crystal goes in the Omnitrix) Whoa! Awesome!!! Cool! Let's see what alien I got next! (Spider-Armor activates Omnitrix and turns into Cannonbolt) Spider-Armor (as Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Oh, great. Cannonbolt? The rolling wonder? Try not to trip into too many enemies. Alright? Spider-Armor (as Cannonbolt): Alright, we got a mystery to solve! Let's bounce!... WHUH-UHHHHHH!!!! (starts flying and spinning out of control) Blossom Akatsutsumi: Darth-Anakin, quick, get the door! Darth-Anakin: I can't find my keys! Just run faster! Now! Meteor Crater Intro Blossom Akatsutsumi, and Darth-Anakin are driving in the Rust Bucket, a flamming orbit crash-lands Darth-Anakin: Hold onto your headgear! (tires squealing) Spider-Armor: (groans) Twice in one day. What are the odds? Darth-Anakin: Everyone okay? Spider-Armor: Put it this way. I don't think things are going to get much better, y'know. Later... Spider-Armor: Looks like it's hero time! (turns into Cannonbolt) CANNONBOLT!!!! (destroys all drones, Spider-Armor as Cannonbolt turns into Four Arms) Four Arms!! (destroys all drones again) Yes! It's over! No one beats me! Hahaha! Outro Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): It's always nice to get in a good workout. Are we ready to go now? (to Blossom, who is furious) What? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Are you kidding?! Look at this place! You can't just leave all this filthy stuff lying around! Can you? Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): No! But superheroes don't have to clean up their messes, sweetheart! And I'll tell you why. It's one of the perks! Darth-Anakin: Well, that girlfriend of yours does have a point, you know. scene changes Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (grunts) You never see THIS in any of the comic books! Hmph! San Francisco Intro Darth-Anakin: (while driving in the Rust Bucket in San Francisco) Ah! San Francisco! I remember the summer of love. The Plumbers fought a whole phalanx of Nitromancers down on Haight Street. We saved the city and all those hippies could say was this quote. (crazily, mocking the men) "Ho, far out, man!" (laughs hysterically) Spider-Armor: (relaxing on the seat) Well, I'm looking forward to some peace of my own. I'm gonna check the latest games at the arcade, tour the chocolate factory... Blossom Akatsutsumi: (smiling) What about the art museums? The bookstores?... THE SHOPPING?!!! Spider-Armor and Blossom: Finally! A real vacation! (whoosh) Sonic-Boom: Miss me, Spider-Armor? Hear this. It's payback time. You hear that? It's payback time. (runs off) Blossom Akatsutsumi: Sonic-Boom? What's he doing here? Spider-Armor: I don't know. I thought he was in the Null Void. Blossom Akatsutsumi: And I thought he was in the Null Void, too. Darth-Anakin: It looks like he found a way out, and brought back a few souvenirs with him! Spider-Armor: It's TIME to welcome him home. Ha! Darth-Anakin: Yeah! Do you have idea what that means? Blossom Akatsutsumi: It's payback time! (whoosh) Spider-Armor: (repeated line) Looks like it's hero time! and Outro Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): HA! It's over! (turns back to Spider-Armor) (claps his hands up and down) Whew! Thank God it's over! No more bad guys messing with me. (Blossom, angrily, arrives at him) Blossom Akatsutsumi: (angrily) WHAT are you doing? Spider-Armor: Oh! For someone supposedly so smart, Blossom, listen to this quote I'm saying to you. YOU say a RIDICULOUS amount of crazy things. Ha! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Well, I believe in that speech of yours, Spider-Armor. And while you were busy causing the world's biggest traffic jam... Spider-Armor: Yes, yes, go on. Continue, my love. Blossom Akatsutsumi: ...Sonic-Boom bolted into the forest and Darth-Anakin went after him! Spider-Armor: WHAT??! I mean, somehow I get the feeling that means I'm about to get splinters. Ha! But fear not, sweetheart. I will ALWAYS protect the world. Lumber Mill Intro (Spider-Armor as XLR8 and Blossom are racing to the Rust Bucket, when they stopped, the Omnitrix starts timing out, Spider-Armor as XLR8 reverts back to Spider-Armor) Blossom Akatsutsumi: (shocked, seeing Chromastone beam shards) Chromastone beam shards! Sonic-Boom must have gotten Darth-Anakin. Spider-Armor: Oh, you think? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yes! That's what I think! It's true! Spider-Armor: Now the question is: where is he going? Time to get some answers! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yes! Time to get some answers! (Spider-Armor transforms offscreen) Spider-Armor: (repeated line) It's hero time! (turns into XLR8 and defeats all drones, runs off and defeats more drones, runs off) Whoa. That's hard! Blossom Akatsutsumi: These securit protocols need everything done at once. I wonder if you can use XLR8 to fool the system? Spider-Armor (as XLR8): DO not worry, I will get ourselves out of this system and find Darth-Anakin who has been kidnapped by Sonic-Boom. (opens the system and changes back and runs through) Wait, I don't need to be walking. (webs thwip, jumps on the cliff, starts defeating more drones) Whew! It's over. Blossom Akatsutsumi: That blue hedgehog's heading east! Hurry up and get after him! Will you??! Spider-Armor: Okay, okay, Blossom! Please don’t boss me around, leader! Midtro Sonic-Boom: Uh, oh, I got your darth, silver boy. Now what you gonna do? Huh? Outro Sonic-Boom: (to Spider-Armor) You may have beaten me, but it doesn't matter. You're finally gonna pay, 10-Hero. YOU and EVERYONE else on this precious planet of yours! Spider-Armor: Oh, yeah? Sonic-Boom: Yeah! Spider-Armor: (mockingly) Well next time, why don't you try picking someone born in the same century as you, you creepy old monster? (a portal appears and starts sucking Sonic-Boom) Sonic-Boom: No, wait, Spider-Armor! Don't let them take me back! Save me! (screaming) 10-Hero...!!!! (he is sucked into the portal) Spider-Armor: Aww, man. Just when I, Spider-Armor, thought I'd lost all sympathy for that creep, he meets a fate he DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE! Blossom Akatsutsumi: I don't get it. Spider-Armor: Neither do I. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Where are all these Null Void portals coming from? Darth-Anakin: I've got a theory. But first we need to be ready to face the proof. This problem is bigger than any threat we've faced, and we're short-handed. We've got to be... Spider-Armor: (turning up the radio) Hey, listen to this... Man: (over radio) The strange plant forms continue to spread all across the northwest. Scientists believe it to be alien in nature. Stay indoors and avoid the infected areas at all costs! Darth-Anakin: Guess where we're headed? Spider-Armor: I'm guessing it's not back to the precious chocolate factory at the video arcade. Aw, man, crazy and unfortunate alien plant life. Crater Lake Intro Blossom Akatsutsumi: Uh, what IS this stuff? I'm a vegetarian and even I find it serious, Darth-Anakin. Spider-Armor: Yeah. Darth-Anakin: Listen. I made pizza and a side of fries, just for both of you two. You know that? It's good, isn't it? I always give you good food, and it is always good for both of you two, believe it. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, we believe you. Besides, Spider-Armor the nice guy, is a genius. Just like you, sith. And there is NOTHING bad about it. (eats her food, gulps, and wipes her mouth) Spider-Armor: Yeah, and I should have guessed that before. (eats his food, gulps them hysterically) Blossom Akatsutsumi: Spider-Armor, wipe your face. (Spider-Armor wipes his face with a napkin) Darth-Anakin: Yes! And for once, you are always gonna wipe your face when you eat your food! Spider-Armor: Not if they finish us first. (Thornhounds growling) Outro Spider-Armor: Well... I finished all the yard work. Now, where's my reward? Huh? Darth-Anakin: They've reported Alien plant outbreak in Seattle. But don't worry, Spider-Armor. (gives the pizza and a side of fries to Spider-Armor) You'll have at least hour to eat before WE arrive. Spider-Armor: Oh, good. If this is a reward, then...! Ah, who am I kidding? Thanks, Darth-Anakin, for the pizza and a side of fries. (eats his pizza and a side of fries) Seattle Intro Spider-Armor: (seeing a giant plant) WHOA! Oh, my Neptune. I mean, God! That thing is HUGE! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, it's 100% HUGE! Darth-Anakin: It looks like whatever's been spreading all these plant pods around has taken root at the top of the city. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, I see that. Spider-Armor: And I'm supposed to fight THAT? Darth-Anakin: Yes... Blossom Akatsutsumi: Think of it as revenge for every vegetable or meat you've ever been forced to eat. Spider-Armor: (cracks knuckles) It's PAYBACK time. Midtro (Later, a plant monster called a Snap Dragon appears and roars loudly) Spider-Armor: Looks like a job for Swampfire! (tries to transform into Swampfire, but he accidentally transforms into Cannonbolt) Or Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt is good. But this time, I need to handle that monster! (charges up at the monster and hits the monster in 5 times, the Snap Dragon eats him and Spider-Armor as Cannonbolt becomes Swampfire and burns up the Snap Dragon, he lands on the ground) (laughs) Awesome! And wicked cool! Outro Spider-Armor: (holding another Omnitrix Crystal on his hand, laughs) Yeah! Sweet! Another Omnitrix Crystal! (the Omnitrix Crystal goes in the Omnitrix) Let's see who I got now. (activates Omnitrix, becomes Snare-oh) Oh, yeah! Snare-oh! The shape-shifting alien form! Plus, I'm a great alien form! Ha, ha, ha! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Oh! "The shape-shifting alien form"? Of course! That plant monster called the Snap Dragon must have been charged up by Snare-oh's DNA. This can NOT be all a coincidence. Why in the blazes are all of our BAD memories suddenly coming back to haunt us? Spider-Armor (as Snare-oh): I don't know. Darth-Anakin: Unfortunately, the evidence all points to one individual. (Later in Ultimate Green Goblin's ship looking like Vilgax's ship...) Ultimate Green Goblin: Why? Why am I surrounded by utter incompetents??! (grabs a drone) I give up the valuable crystals I stole from the Omnitrix so that the Spider-Armor boy would be destroyed! And the miserable peons that I so generously entrusted with those crystals are unable to do anything but fail me. (he makes angry exertion noises and throws the drone at the other drone) (to Sentient Ultimate Big Chill) You, however, have done well. Retreiving the Null Void projector was invaluable. Simply return to me the final item I need to complete my plans. And YOU, Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, will have both the Omnitrix... (takes out Omnitrix Crystal) ...and the silver armoured boy named Spider-Armor known as the nice guy to do with what you will. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Yes! You are a genius! (evil laughter) Yellowstone Intro Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Yuck! All these rotting plants reek! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Well, look who's talking! Don't you remember our talk about Four Arms needing four times a deodorant? Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (sniffs, then sighs) Outro Darth-Anakin: (after Spider-Armor comes in) Good job, Spider-Armor, let's get on the road and get moving. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, let's get going. Spider-Armor: Okay. Effigy Mounds Intro Spider-Armor: Ugh! All the places that we can camp, and you want to sleep at some creepy burial grounds? Blossom Akatsutsumi: (annoyed) Come on, Spider-Armor, this is only like the most spiritual perfumed location in the United States, Spider-Armor. Spider-Armor: (sighs) Whatever, I think it's creepy. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (laughs mockingly) Wait a minute. My boyfriend is scared? Spider-Armor: WHAT??! No, I just...! Blossom Akatsutsumi: (mockingly) Aw, big scary monsters gonna come get you, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor: (in a loud voice) SHUT UP!!!! (Suddenly, a Yenaldooshi appears and growls) Blossom Akatsutsumi: Oh, my GOD!!!! Midtro Symbiote Wolverine (possessed by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill): When this portal opens, there'll be no stopping my army from turning the Earth into a living nightmare! (laughs evilly) Outro (After Symbiote Wolverine, possessed by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, was defeated, he groans and falls to the ground. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill comes out of him and goes away.) Spider-Armor: Big Chill! (getting freezing) Brr... no wonder I was creeped out. Darth-Anakin: Of course! I really didn't understand how Ultimate Green Goblin got across to a Null void projector. But if Big Chill is on his side... Blossom Akatsutsumi: ...then he could've slipped right past plumber defenses! Darth-Anakin: We'd better get to Mt. Rushmore and see what's going on in the old Plumber base. Besides, if we're gonna battle this growing threat from the Null Void AND Ultimate Green Goblin, we're gonna need some extra equipment. Spider-Armor: Yes! I finally get to play with the big boy toys! Plumber Base Intro Darth-Anakin: (while typing) So it's confirmed. Someone's definitely stolen a Null Void Projector. Spider-Armor: All this high-tech equipment and you guys couldn't afford a burglar alarm? Really? Tisk! What the what were you guys thinking? Darth-Anakin: The Plumbers have the absolute finest security systems on the planet. There's no way ANYTHING could've escaped this room without one of these keys! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Really? Then who says anything's escaped, anyway? (weird noises) Spider-Armor: I dunno. But I'm gonna find out what's happening! Outro Darth-Anakin: Aw, man! We're TOO late! Big Chill has taken the Ethereal Amplifier. Spider-Armor: Yes, definitely! And what's that? Is it some sort of supernatural stereo? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Um, not quite. Spider-Armor: Then what? Darth-Anakin: I think it boosts negative energy to dimensional proportions. Spider-Armor: And? Darth-Anakin: Adapted to fit a Null Void Projector. Plus, there's no telling large a portal could be created. We've got to stop Big Chill, like fast, before Ultimate Green Goblin gets himself together on that machine. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (confused) How do we stop him? Darth-Anakin: In all my years of fighting boogeymen, the best weapon has always been the same. Spider-Armor: Like what? Darth-Anakin: Information. (takes a look on the spy gadget to see where Sentient Ultimate Big Chill is going) We'd better get going. It looks like he's headed to "The Windy City!" Chicago Lake Front Intro (Later, that evening...) Darth-Anakin: I don't think anyone's spotted us. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Gosh, it's so quiet here. Darth-Anakin: Yeah... way too quiet. Like 100% quiet. CRASH! Blossom Akatsutsumi: (startled and nervously) What's that?! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Booyah!… (cut to him) Somebody need a helping hand or something? (confused) What? Did I scare you? Blossom Akatsutsumi: (creeped out) No. You didn't scare us. (points to the monsters) THEY did! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): "They"? Who's they? Blossom Akatsutsumi: The alien monsters! (monsters growling, a Yenaldooshi appears out of the portal and growls.) Midtro Spider-Armor (as Snare-oh): (talking to Blossom Akatsutsumi into his Omnitrix symbol that is on his chest) Hey, Blossom! I'm on top of the train! Blossom Akatsutsumi: (over Omnitrix) Oh, perfect! Take the train to the 39th street station. We'll meet you at the pier! Outro (In Ultimate Green Goblin's ship) Ultimate Green Goblin: You have done well, my Ectonurian ally. And one good turn... (takes out Omnitrix Crystal) ...deserves another. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: So much power! Ultimate Green Goblin: Yes. Now go use it to claim the Omnitrix as your own. And finally rid us both of that insufferable brat, Spider-Armor 10-Hero. ONCE AND FOR ALL! Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: (laughter) The fool thinks he is hunting me. But the hunter shall soon become the prey! Gold Coast Theater Intro (Spider-Armor is running in the theater to find the red sentient evolved Necrofriggian named Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. Suddenly, Sentient Ultimate Big Chill appears.) Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Argh-HAAGH! Thanks to your Omnitrix energy, the bodies I inhabit are stronger that EVER! Spider-Armor: (disgusted by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's breath) Ugh! So's your breath! But that's the least of your problems, dude. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Your little watch cannot save you now, silver boy. I am beyond its power! And this time... THERE IS NO ESCAPE! Do you hear me?! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! Midtro Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Silver boy! Behold the form of your destruction! (A Yenaldooshi appears. The alien ghost-like moth possesses it and roars out loud.) (in a game battle) Spider-Armor: Okay! This is a job for... (pops up Omnitrix, a hologram named Four Arms appears from the Omnitrix) ...Four Arms! (tries transforming to Four Arms, but accidentally becomes Snare-oh) Snare-oh? Okay! Fine! I'll use Snare-oh instead! (starts fighting the Yenaldooshi and it faints, the ghost comes out and the enemy vanishes) (5 minutes later, fighting the enemies, the ghost falls and breaks a floor) (Later…) Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: (laughs evilly) Spider-Armor! I’ll tear you apart if it takes everything I have! Spider-Armor: (to his Omnitrix) Okay, Omnitrix! One more time! Come on, Four Arms! (transforms into Four Arms) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): FOUR ARMS!!! (defeats the ghost, reverts back, and transforms into Snare-oh, pulls the ghost, spikes him, throws him in several times and throws seeds at him, Darth-Anakin appears with a portal gun, creates a portal, and Spider-Armor as Snare-oh kicks him in the portal, and then he puts his thumb up) Whew! Thanks, Darth-Anakin! Darth-Anakin: No problem! Outro Spider-Armor: (groans) I need a vacation from my vacation. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (showing an Omnitrix Crystal to Spider-Armor) How about a little pick-me up thing, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor: (Blossom gives him the crystal) Thanks! (the crystal goes into the Omnitrix, the holograms of Swampfire, XLR8, Four Arms, and Snare-oh, and Cannonbolt switch from side to side) Hmm, that's weird. The Omnitrix is finally at full power. But I can't access my other forms. Blossom Akatsutsumi: So? Spider-Armor: What do you mean, "so"? Blossom Akatsutsumi: I mean, so what's it like, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor: It's like that last Crystal had its DNA stripped out. (Blossom sighs annoyingly) Darth-Anakin: (looks at his spy gadget) Hmm, scans are picking up vast traces of your alien DNA directly to the south. Spider-Armor: Let's GO! If anyone's gonna use my DNA to wreak havoc, it's gonna be me! Ha! Mt Rushmore Intro Blossom Akatsutsumi: Uh-oh, looks like there's a creature double feature playing at the drive in! Spider-Armor: Yeah? Well, get out your popcorn, will you?! Because I'm about to knock them dead! (activates the Omnitirx and transforms offscreen) Midtro Spider-Armor: Time to go hero! (becomes Four Arms) Four Arms! I was going for Cannonbolt, but whatever. (defeats all enemies fast and quick with his muscle power and strength power) (the enemies vanish) Oh, yeah! That's right! Who's the good guy?! I am! You know I'm a superhero! I'm a superhero! Ha! Outro (An exhausted Spider-Armor comes into the Rust Bucket) Spider-Armor: Ugh! What a workout! (annoyed) And JUST when you think you're out of the dark. AND a bunch of aliens try and take over your body! Historic Battlefield Intro (Darth-Anakin is driving, and Spider-Armor and Blossom Akatsutsumi are in the back-seats) Darth-Anakin: (happily, seeing the historical re-enactment of the Civil War) Oooh! Look, Spider-Armor and Blossom! A historical re-enactment of the Civil War! Spider-Armor: (sarcastically annoyed, calling out) It's lame! Blossom Akatsutsumi: Hardly! This is the site of one of the most battles in our history, Spider-Armor… Spider-Armor: Oh, really? So what side are the space mutants on, huh? Blossom Akatsutsumi: (sarcastically annoyed) Ha, ha! Very funny, Spider-Armor! The Civil War like in the movie of "Captain America: Civil War" was fought between the Northern Union states. And in the Confederate... (stops for a second and is confused while seeing some new alien monsters) ...huh? (sounds of crowd screaming) Spider-Armor: (annoyed) Yeah? Well, TELL THEM THAT! (walks out) Midtro Blossom Akatsutsumi: (over Spider-Armor's Omnitrix) The crystal's energy infusion has given you the part of the Master Control back to the Omnitrix. You should be able to switch directly from form to form. Spider-Armor: Thanks, Blossom. Outro Blossom Akatsutsumi: All these mutation experiments point to one man. And that leads to... Darth-Anakin: ...Doctor Eggman! Spider-Armor: That evil guy's got my DNA! And I WANT it back! Darth-Anakin: I didn't see him. He could be anywhere. So here's the thing. We'll have to split up. Blossom, you check the main lab. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (shocked) WHAT?!? Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin: Yeah! (both walk away) Blossom Akatsutsumi: But guys! I don't want to be alone! (gasps as the door opens) What's that?! (Dr. Eggman starts laughing evilly and grabs him with his giant metal fist) AAAAAAAAH!!!! HELP ME!!!! (The metal fist takes him) Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin: Blossom! No! Bayou Intro (Zombie Spiderman is running from an angry Spider-Armor and an angry Darth-Anakin) Darth-Anakin: (angrily) Tell me! Where's Eggman? AND WHERE'S BLOSSOM?!!! Zombie Spiderman: (laughs mockingly) Ask someone who cares, sith man! Darth-Anakin: (angry and shocked) Why, you...! (grabs the wall-crawling zombie's shoulder, but the bugs make him vanish away) (Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin fan their hands in the air to shoo the bugs away) We've got to track Zombie Spiderman down! It's our only hope for finding your super-powered girlfriend Blossom Akatsutsumi. Spider-Armor: Well, it's a good thing we brought along a big bug swatter! (repeated line) It's hero time! (activates the Omnitirx and transforms offscreen) in video game Darth-Anakin: That mansion! That must be where Zombie Spiderman was heading. Spider-Armor: Yeah! Sounds like a job for... (transforms into Swampfire) ...Swampfire! (defeats all enemies and their hive) 1 (bugs buzzing) Zombie Spiderman: You're too late! Blossom is gone! And you'll be next! (laughs evilly) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): You want see something what I've got, you evil person? Come closer, why don't you?! Zombie Spiderman: Oh, I will. (the two of them start fighting, just as the nice guy as Swampfire knocks him out) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): (reverts back in human form) Oh, yeah! I won! I won! Outro (Zombie Spiderman is tied up in a barrel of fire) Darth-Anakin: (angrily) Okay, vermin. I'll ask you ONE LAST TIME. WHERE HAS EGGMAN TAKEN BLOSSOM UTONIUM?!!!! Spider-Armor: Yeah! Where?! Zombie Spiderman: Okay, I'll tell you where Eggman has taken Blossom Akatsutsumi! You're too late! With Eggman's new base, the evil Dr. Eggman has all the energy he needs to return this planet to its rightful masters. And quite soon, your girl will be NO more than just another mixed-up creature in his mutant menagerie. You hear me?! Your girl will be NO more than just another mixed-up creature in his mutant menagerie. (evil laughter) Spider-Armor: (Darth-Anakin tries to pound Zombie Spiderman, but Spider-Armor stops him to calm him down) Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, Darth-Anakin We'll save my girlfriend. I promise. Just calm down. Okay? Darth-Anakin: Okay. (inhales and exhales) Thanks, my grandson. I feel much better now. Spider-Armor: Good. Now let's go save my girlfriend! Time's a-wasting! Darth-Anakin: Yeah! Let's MOVE it! New Orleans Intro Spider-Armor: (offscreen, in the Rust Bucket while Darth-Anakin is driving) Reports of giant creatures trashing New Orleans are all over the airwaves. (cut to him and Darth-Anakin) Say! Do you think Eggman's new base is there? Darth-Anakin: Um, no, not quite, Spider-Armor. He'd want somethin' more secluded. But's probably somewhere close. You better corral those creatures, while I try to track the rogue DNA to its source. Spider-Armor: I hope we get to my girlfriend Blossom Akatsutsumi soon, Darth-Anakin. He's SO gonna owe me, big-time. Ha! in videogame Darth-Anakin: (over Spider-Armor's Omnitrix) Get out of there, Spider-Armor! The creatures are almost clear of the city! Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Got it! (goes out the door) Outro (Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin are seeing Doctor Eggman's new base) Spider-Armor: I don't get it. Some of those mutants flew in from the ocean. Does it even make sense that Eggman would have a base way out there, Darth-Anakin? Darth-Anakin: Well, Zombie Spiderman did say that Doctor Eggman's new base supplied him with energy. And of course! He must be on one of those offshore rigs! The plumbers saved one from a space goblin named Ultimate Green Goblin back in 1970! Spider-Armor: I never asked this, but is the Rust Bucket sea-worthy? Darth-Anakin: (laughs hysterically) Are you kiddin' me? That's the original all-terrain vehicle you're talking about, silly boy!… But just in case, grab a couple of buckets out of the storage hatch, Spider-Armor. Oil Refinery Intro (Spider-Armor and Darth Anakin are using the Rust Bucket on the rubber boat and on on the water to get to Doctor Eggman's new base to find Blossom) Spider-Armor: Avast ye swabbies and smash me buckles. Someone's gonna get a taste of my four-fisted knuckles! Ha! Darth-Anakin: Spider-Armor. Stay focused. This isn't a pleasure cruise we're on. There's some sort of subspace transmission emitting from this refinery. I'll see if I can track it while you find Dr. Eggman. Spider-Armor: Oh...yeah, right, uh, I forgot. (Spider-Armor and Darth Anakin look up) Darth-Anakin: (puts his hand on Spider-Armor's shoulder friendly) I'm proud of you, Spider-Armor. Your girlfriend Blossom needs you. And you can do it. Spider-Armor: (sighs) Right. Darth-Anakin: Go get 'em, Spider-Armor. (Spider-Armor climbs up the ladder to find Blossom) in videogame (Bang, bang, bang!) (The scene switches to Blossom tied up in a crane building rope) Doctor Eggman: You've arrived. Wonderful! You've seen the glorious creations I've made that DNA of yours. I mean, YOUR DNA! Imagine what I'll do when I have the REST! (jumps down and beats his chest with two fists like a gorilla) Spider-Armor: Time to XLR8! (selects XLR8 and transforms into XLR8) XLR8! (the two start fighting, just as Eggman climbs up on obstacles and leaps across them. But Spider-Armor as XLR8 stands on the square buttons and a pole-like machine slams down, and then it causes Eggman to fall down. Spider-Armor as XLR8 creates a tornado around Eggman, runs up, and kicks Eggman.) Ha! That's how you do that! (changes to Swampfire) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Swampfire! (He and Eggman start punching each other like if they were in a boxing ring, then they stop. And then Eggman once again climbs up on obstacles and leaps across them. But Spider-Armor as Swampfire stands on the square buttons and a pole-like machine slams down, and then it causes Eggman to fall down.) Doctor Eggman: Now you're really making me angry!!! But... you wanna piece of me?! Come closer! Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Okay, maybe I will. (flip kicks Eggman in the face and Eggman bumps onto the obstacle. He gets up, takes out a grenade and tosses it at Spider-Armor as Swampfire, but the boy as an alien shoots a fire beam at it.) Doctor Eggman: Ow! No fair! Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): (changes to Four Arms) Four Arms! (He and Eggman start fighting like Hulk and Abomination from LEGO Marvel Superheroes, the four-armed alien grabs Eggman's arm and starts hitting him) Ow! Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself! (punches Eggman again) I'm gonna punch you! (He punches Eggman's face) Doctor Eggman: Oh, that hurt! (He gets up, climbs up on obstacles and leaps across them. But Spider-Armor as Four Arms stands on the square buttons and a pole-like machine slams down, and then it causes Eggman to fall down. He gets up, tries to punch Spider-Armor as Four Arms, but ducks down. Spider-Armor as Four Arms lifts up Eggman and throws him to the obstacle.) Ow! (Spider-Armor as Four Arms charges up at him and punches Eggman again. He grabs Eggman's leg and starts spinning him around circles. Then Spider-Armor as Four Arms throws Eggman into the water.) NO!!! (Splash!) Doctor Eggman: You haven't seen the last of Doctor Eggman! I'll get you for this! Do you hear me?! I'll get you for this! (drowns) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (sighs) At last. It's over. Outro Darth-Anakin: (calls out to Blossom) Blossom! Blossom Akatsutsumi: (off-screen) Darth-Anakin! Spider-Armor! (runs up to Spider-Armor and hugs him.) Spider-Armor: (in relief) Oh, Blossom, thank goodness. You're okay, sweetie. And plus, I see you avoided becoming a hideous mutant freak... barely. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (smiling) Too bad I can't say the same for you, my love. But you're the best boyfriend I've ever had in my life. Darth-Anakin: Whoa. What in God's name was Eggman doing with a satellite communicator? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Talking to Ultimate Green Goblin. Apparently they're on each other's buddy list. Monster Elf is orbiting the Earth right now. And he's planning to suck the entire planet into the Null Void! Darth-Anakin: We're gonna need help... lots of it. Come on, you two. We're heading to Washington D.C.! Spider-Armor: "We're heading to Washington D.C."? Cool! While we're there, do you think we can get a law passed making it illegal for you to enter a kitchen? Blossom Akatsutsumi: We'll find out. Spider-Armor: Okay. Riverboat Intro Darth-Anakin: (while driving the Rust Bucket) I swear. Those things are peskier than Zombie Spiderman's spiders... Blossom Akatsutsumi: (to the monsters) Hey, you creepy old monsters! There's only one DNA freak allowed around here! And that's MY boyfriend Spider-Armor! Spider-Armor: Yeah! ...I mean, hey! I mean... AW, forget it! Midtro (An army of monsters come around Spider-Armor.) Spider-Armor: That's a lot of monsters! But I'm gonna smash them up good! (Transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire! (defeats all monsters) Yes! (sees some more of them) Uh-oh, here come some more. (turns into Four Arms) Four Arms! (defeats all monsters again) Yeah! That's right! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!? Outro (Spider-Armor enters into the Rust Bucket.) Darth-Anakin: Good job, Spider-Armor. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, you did very well, this time. We're proud of you. Darth-Anakin: Now, hurry up and get strapped in. We've wasted enough time already. Spider-Armor: (annoyed) Hey! I did just smack down all those alien monsters! How about a little credit here?? Darth-Anakin: (to Blossom) Blossom, compliment your boyfriend. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (to Spider-Armor, about the Omnitrix) Nice watch... where'd you get it? (Spider-Armor sighs in frustration.) Washington D.C. Intro Darth-Anakin: Null energy levels are rising everywhere. Apparently a large portal just ripped open over the national mall. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Should we stop? We have to get to Washington! Darth-Anakin: And I don't like leaving those people in danger. Spider-Armor: (tranforms into XLR8) XLR8! You two keep going. And I'll catch up in a flash. (leaves, and then comes back) And can you TRY not to embarrass me while I'm gone?? (Blossom and Darth-Anakin sigh in frustration as Spider-Armor as XLR8 leaves again.) Midtro Blossom Akatsutsumi: (over Omnitrix) With the power-flux molecule of the Omnitrix repaired, its energy storage should be almost limitless! Spider-Armor: Okay. (transforms into Swampfire and defeats all the enemies, later becomes XLR8 and defeats the enemies again. Runs down the stairs and sees some Null Void portals.) Uh-oh! Looks like those Null Void portals have a strong gravitational pull! I'd better be careful! (avoids the Null Void portals by running quickly) (Later...) Darth-Anakin: Hurry, Spider-Armor! The portals have opened over nearly half the country! Spider-Armor (as Cannonbolt): Okay! (uses his burn-out ability on the ramp and defeats all enemies, later becomes Swampfire and defeats all enemies again.) Yes! I won! No-one can stop me now! Outro Darth-Anakin: More portals! All communications are down. No way we're getting any official assistance on this one. Blossom Akatsutsumi: But how can we get to Ultimate Green Goblin out in space without the Government's help? Spider-Armor: We could just go and steal some rockets from Cape Canaveral. Given the circumstances. And I don't see why they'd mind. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Don't be crazy, Spider-Armor. We can't just bust into a highly secure space launch facility and... (Screech!) ...uh, Darth-Anakin? Cape Canaveral Intro Blossom Akatsutsumi: I can't believe this place is deserted! Darth-Anakin: Most of them probably went home to be with their families. We have to get to to the experimental propulsion labs. Spider-Armor: Quick, hang a right! Darth-Anakin: (turns right) Midtro White Mandalorian: (while he is working, Spider-Armor comes up and sees him and White Mandalorian sees Spider-Armor, then flies up) Well, well. If it isn't Spider-Armor 10-Hero! The one with the Omnitrix! You ready to rumble? Spider-Armor: Oh, yes! (turns into Swampfire) Swampfire! (The two start fighting, just as the two fire beams at each other, then Spider-Armor as Swampfire keeps firing the beam at the white guy and it hits white guy. Then he is knocked out unconscious.) Yes! I won! Outro Spider-Armor: Okay, we've found the rockets, now what? Darth-Anakin: Get me my welding helmet. (Later...) (Spider-Armor and his team are in the Rust Bucket flying into space.) Spider-Armor: Whoo-hoo!!! This rocks! (they fly off into space) The Merciless Intro (Spider-Armor and his team are in the Rust Bucket and they go into a some sort of spaceship.) Spider-Armor: That's some pretty stealthy flying, Darth-Anakin! (Spider-Armor, Blossom, and Darth-Anakin are walking.) Darth-Anakin: Ahh, it was almost too easy, but we don't have time to worry about that. Spider-Armor, you keep Ultimate Green Goblin busy while Blossom and I destroy the Null Void projector. Spider-Armor: Sure. (transforms into Four Arms) FOUR ARMS! Oh, and don't worry, Darth-Anakin. I'll make sure Monster Elf has his hands full. Midtro Ultimate Green Goblin: Behold! As I recharge the universe to my own design. First, I shall destroy Spider-Armor, his girlfriend Blossom Akatsutsumi, and Darth-Anakin, and then I will erase all traces of their homeworld from the eternal fabric of time and space, itself! (uses electricity to power himself up and comes out) Spider-Armor: (turns into Swampfire) Swampfire! (starts shooting fireballs at the monster. Later, Ultimate Green Goblin goes into the machine and uses electricity power himself up and Spider-Armor as Sampfire sees some red buttons all over.) If I could hit one of those red buttons, I might be able to defeat Ultimate Green Goblin. (turns into XLR8 and hits one of the red buttons. He later defeats Ultimate Green Goblin, and later the monster goes in, and the nice guy in his alien form hits the red buttons again.) (transforms into Four Arms) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Four Arms! (punches Ultimate Green Goblin, runs up to Ultimate Green Goblin, tries to punch him with four fists, but Ultimate Green Goblin blocks his punches, the two start fighting as Spider-Armor as Four Arms starts pushing the monster, and he punches the monster to a machine. Electricity comes out and electrocutes him. And the other machines vanish.) (Ultimate Green Goblin powers himself up again and flies up. Then ramps appear. Spider-Armor as Four Arms turns into Cannonbolt.) Spider-Armor (as Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! (uses his burnout ability on the ramp and bounces on Ultimate Green Goblin and defeats him. And later, the nice guy as Cannonbolt does it again. He becomes Swampfire and flip kicks Ultimate Green Goblin. The two fire beams at each other, then Spider-Armor as Swampfire keeps firing the beam at the monster. And the monster is knocked to the wall. He gets up and Spider-Armor as Swampfire turns into Snare-oh) Snare-oh! (uses his stretchy arms to swing to the top and defeats Ultimate Green Goblin.) (Spider-Armor as Snare-oh becomes Four Arms and punches Ultimate Green Goblin. Then he becomes Cannonbolt and starts using his burn-out ability on Ultimate Green Goblin, turns to XLR8 and starts kicking Ultimate Green Goblin, the monster grabs him, but Spider-Armor as XLR8 turns into Snare-oh and pokes the monster's hand and the alien jumps out of Ultimate Green Goblin's hand.) Ultimate Green Goblin: Ouch! My hand!! (Spider-Armor as XLR8 turns into Swampfire and fires a huge fireball at him.) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): (the Omnitrix starts timing out and he reverts back to human form) Aw, man. I hate it when that happens! (Ultimate Green Goblin starts running up to him, Spider-Armor looks around.) Oh, now, what do I do? Okay, think, Spider-Armor, think! (sees a button) Aha! Got it! A button! (pushes the button and a door opens and starts sucking Ultimate Green Goblin out of the ship.) Ultimate Green Goblin: ARRRGH!!! Spider-Armor...!!!! (is sucked out of his ship.) Spider-Armor: Wicked awesome! Outro (Some Omnitrix crystals appear in the electric ring.) Spider-Armor: The rest of the Omnitrix! Finally, I'll be whole again! (starts running up to the Omnitrix crystals.) Darth-Anakin: Careful, Spider-Armor! That Null-energy is incredibly dangerous! (As Spider-Armor runs up the Omnitrix crystals, he accidentally touches the electric ring and gets knocked away.) Blossom Akatsutsumi: The Null Void Projector is destabilizing! Without the Omnitrix crystals, it can't contain all that energy. We gotta get out of here! (electricity crackling) (Spider-Armor and his team go into the Rust Bucket and fly out of the ship. Then Ultimate Green Goblin's ship is getting sucked into the portal. Ultimate Green Goblin screams as he is also getting sucked into the portal.) Darth-Anakin: Alright, Spider-Armor and Blossom. Looks like we're finally ready to get back to our vacation. Where'd you like to go next? Spider-Armor: I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Darth-Anakin, you think the Rust Bucket can fit through a drive through? (He, Blossom, and Darth-Anakin start laughing.) credits Mid-credits (Ultimate Green Goblin's robot drones are fixing Ultimate Green Goblin) Ultimate Green Goblin: 10-Hero, I will return for you. (laughs evilly) The Null Void Intro Blossom Akatsutsumi: (While Spider-Armor, Blossom, and Darth-Anakin are floating in space and in the Rust Bucket) Uh, Darth-Anakin? Are we lost? Darth-Anakin: Nonsense! I'm sure there's an exit portal around here somewhere... Spider-Armor: What's that up ahead?...Aww, man! You have GOT to be kidding me! Midtro Spider-Armor: (turns into Swampfire) Swampfire! (defeats all robots and monsters) Yeah! I won! Outro Spider-Armor: (panting) Oh, I'm so exhausted. Blossom Akatsutsumi: (arrives) You did it, sweetheart! You actually beat all the villains a second time! Even I'm impressed. I guess you are pretty amazing sometimes. But you're still my boyfriend. (kisses Spider-Armor) Spider-Armor: Well, thanks for the kiss, Blossom. Now can we PLEASE get back on the road, sweetie? Darth-Anakin: Yeah, um... Blossom Akatsutsumi: Uh, Darth-Anakin, are you sure we're not lost? Darth-Anakin: About that. But come on, let's back to Earth. (On the road) Darth-Anakin: That was fun, huh? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah. Spider-Armor: It sure was. (voiceover) Whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging inside of us, we always have a choice. It is our choices that makes us who we are, and we always have a choice to do what's right. I'll always be your friendly neighborhood Spider-Tron! credits THE END! Characters Spider-Armor Blossom Akatsutsumi (playable in DS only) Darth-Anakin (non-playable) Villains Spider-Bat (Mini-Boss and TechBot) Black Skeletons (Sniper, Gladiator, and Guardian) Sonic-Boom (Mini-Boss) Symbiote Wolverine (Mini-Boss) Zombie Spiderman (Mini-Boss) White Mandalorian (Mini-Boss) Giant Ultimate Green Goblin Destroyer (Not on DS) Snap Dragon Sentient Ultimate Big Chill Doctor Eggman Ultimate Green Goblin Robots and drones Monsters Aliens Four Arms (first video game appearance) Swampfire (first video game appearance) XLR8 (first video game appearance) Cannonbolt (first video game appearance) Snare-oh (first video game appearance) Upchuck (DS only; with cheat) (first video game appearance) (Mini-Boss TechBot)